Rapid growth of portable high-speed wireless transceiver devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, etc.) continues in today's market, thereby creating higher demand for untethered contact. Thus, there is growing demand for integrated voice, data and video capable of being transmitted wirelessly at high data transmission rates. To provide the bandwidth needed to support this demand will require the cost effective and efficient deployment of additional fixed location transceivers (i.e., cell sites or nodes) generating both large and small wireless coverage areas. Telecommunications cables capable transmitting both electrical power and optical signals that are capable of being manufactured and installed in an effective, cost effective manner can greatly enhance the ability of service providers to implement coverage areas suitable for meeting growing market demands.